Lotte Yanson (Witches of Midgard-verse)
Lotte Yanson, Valkyrie title Geirskogul, is one of the protagonists of Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. She is a witch from Finland and current bearer of Geirskogul Armor. Personality & Character Lotte was born in a family of witches in Finland, her family owns a magic item shop passed down for generations. During her childhood, the other children made fun of her for coming from a family of witches, however, she found a consolation in reading the Night Fall novels. Her grandmother taught her a special song that can call spirits and appease them, which Lotte used to have the spirits form a rainbow for her. She decided to go to Luna Nova to acquire a license of magic tools and thus be able to inherit her family shop. Lotte's education in Luna Nova marks the beginning of adventures she will take with her friends started from the day when Akko uncovered missing Shiny Rod. However, restoring magic and Yggdrasil back to Midgard is just the first of their adventures together. Lotte is shy, calm and timid, rarely getting angry. She is a kind-hearted girl who earnestly looks after Akko. Lotte is often concerned about Akko, given that her determination to become a witch like Shiny Chariot sometimes makes her go too far, and that she would forget the well-being of friends and people who wish to help her. But behind her timid personality lies a courageos heart, which led Geirskogul Bracelet chose her as its successor. Skills & Abilities *'Magic': As a witch-in-training, Lotte possesses average skills in magic, with her signature ability being communicating with faeries and spirits as well as synchronizing her magic with that of theirs to access more powerful spells. **'Metamorphosis Magic': Lotte has average skill in using Metamorphosis Magic. ***'Transformation Spell': With Transformation Spell, Lotte can magically transmogrify herself or others into any desired form such as animal forms or disguise as someone else (though latter feat requires at least one item the person in question carry to make it work). ***'Clothes Transformation Spell': Lotte can also magically transmogrify her clothes as well as that of others into any other type of clothing she desired as well as enchanting them. **'Flying Spell': As with other witches, Lotte can activate the power of her magical broom to fly while riding it via. Flying Spell. **'Communication Magic': As stated previously, Lotte is well-versed in Communication Magic which enable her to invoke and/or contact faeries and spirits as well as synchronizing her magic with that of theirs to access more powerful spells. Lotte usually perform this magic with her spirit familiars Will-o'-chan and later, Gaoth. ***'Spirit Calling Spell': Lotte can call out the spirits/fairies inside an old object to perform a task or answer a question. ***'Plant Control Spell': Lotte can enchant and control plants within her vicinity with aid of Will-o'-Chan and Gaoth for defensive or offensive purposes. ***'Spirit Breath Spell': Lotte can summon twin large magic circle (one above her and another beneath her feet) which emanate healing light that instantly heals anyone who caught in both circles including the caster as well as curing them of their ailments with aid of surrounding faeries/spirits. ***'Spirit Lullaby Spell': By synchronizing her magic with that of her spirit/faery companion and singing a special song to the said spirit/faery, Lotte creates a magical field in large radius which can purify her surrounding and damage any hostile enemies who attempted to harm her with chance of inducing them in deep sleep and the participating faerie/spirit as the field's conduit. ***'Spirit Infusion': Lotte can increase her combat strength by having nearby faeries and/or spirits around her imbuing her weapon and/or wand with their magic. She usually perform this spell with Will-o'-chan. **'Weapon-Wand Fusion Spell': Lotte can combine her wand with a weapon to upgrade the said weapon into better version of it. She uses this to activate her Valkyrie Blade's combat capabilities. **'Magic Energy Manipulation': Lotte can manipulate magic energy to perform various feats such as projecting beams and/or blasts, illuminating her surroundings, simulating telekinetic force as a form of object control magic, and generating solid constructs out of the energy's tangible form. **'Wind Magic': Lotte can manipulate wind element as her element of choice. *'Skilled Combatant': Following training sessions with Asger and Newt, Lotte become fairly skilled in Thapolian Martial Arts. She can execute punches, kicks, grab, and armed combat. Her fighting style described to be evasive one, as she often wearing her foes out by repeatedly dodging their assaults before performing counterattack. **'Glaive Mastery': Lotte displayed a remarkable proficiency with use of glaive form of her Valkyrie Blade. **'Aim Dodging': In addition to martial arts skills, Lotte can swiftly evade attacks and projectiles fluidly. She uses this skill to wear her foes in combat. Tools & Equipment *'Magic Wand': Lotte carries a wand as instrument to cast magic. By magically combine it with her Valkyrie Blade, it enable her to cast magic with the said blade as well as turning it into weapon she wants. *'Magic Broom': Lotte possesses a flying broom she utilized as transportation via. Flight Magic. *'Skull Lantern': Lotte's old skull-like lantern where her familiar Will-o-chan lives. *'Crystal Ball': Lotte can use the crystal ball to talk to other people. It also can function as something like the internet. *'Valkyrie Blade/Blade of Aisling': Lotte was originally given a Valkyrie Blade which, upon being fused with her wand, turns into a short sword with seven orbs embedded into the blade arranged in Big Dipper-like formation similar to Shiny Rod and shared the latter's abilities in addition of transform into different weapons that compliments the user's fighting style. The blade was severely damaged in the fight against a Spawn of Crom Cruach, necessitated her and Gaoth to magically forge both it and Aisling's athame into its new form Blade of Aisling. She usually utilizes the weapon's glaive form for combat and round shield form for defense. Valkyrie Blade LWA WoM.jpg|Valkyrie Blade (normal & active form) *'Geirskogul Armor': As a Valkyrie, Lotte is given the title of Geirskogul the Courageous Gale Valkyrie. As such, she has the ability to don yellow and white Geirskogul Armor. She performs this by running her Valkyrie Blade's glaive form against Geirskogul Bracelet while chanting out Venta Herkleda, igniting it with magical sparks before drawing a large circle above her head with it. The circle then forms into Valkyrie Sigil, opening a portal from which Geirskogul Armor descends and equips on her, completing her transformation. *'Barrier Pauldron': Magical pauldron that can form a layer of protective magic around user's body. Whenever entering combat situations, Lotte wear it to protect her from attacks inflicted by weaker enemies. Pics Gallery WoM Lotte's Wardrobe (excluding uniform).jpg Notes & Trivia *BSoulstone stated that the reason why Lotte's Valkyrie Blade's signature form being a pole weapon is to make up her seemingly lack of physical strength in combat. Initially deciding it to be either a spear of sword-staff, he settled with glave as per Kat the Indigo Wolf's suggestion out of practicality. **Also, BSoulstone decided that her surname remained Yanson despite of her canon surname being confirmed to be Jansson in order to differentiate her with her canon counterparts. Category:Witch Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Witches of Midgard-verse